A shelter in Christmas
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Chuuya always tries his best so his family is happy. He wants his house to become a shelter for Christmas. [Oneshot, soukoku]


The Christmas lights kept fascinating Yumeno as if he had never seen them. For Chuuya, it's funny to see him, mostly when he runs towards a store window that attracts his attention, his nose getting closer and closer to the glass.

—You already have presents waiting for you at home, Kyu—the kid answers with a pout, and the redhead smiles inevitably. —We're supposed to go only to the station.

—Fiiiiine—he grumbles, moving away from the window, and grabbing Chuuya's hand again. Yumeno gets bothered by multitudes, there's a lot of people even in places that usually are not that crowded. There are stretches where he should get closer to Chuuya not to get lost, until he decides to simply take him in his arms.

It's way more fun to be taken in Dazai's arms, the kid thinks. He's taller than Chuuya, what makes it easier for Yumeno to see the lights and the shop windows… He sighs, leaning his head on Chuuya's shoulder.

—Will the grey-haired boy come with Akutagawa?

—It would be strange if he doesn't… Why do you ask?

—Because he's afraid of me.

Chuuya suddenly stops, looking to the child. He knows Kyusaku is talking about their last Christmas, when he hadn't been diagnosed yet. The redheaded doesn't know what to say about that, so he adjusts his arms around the kid and sighs.

—He's just a coward. And… That was an accident, so don't sweat it too much—even saying that, it's obvious Yumeno keeps thinking about it. Chuuya strokes his hair fondly, shakes his head and checks the time it is—Ah, shit—he mutters, realizing they're late.

Well, it's not like a grumpy Akutagawa intimidates him that much.

* * *

There are just five minutes left until the train arrives to its destination, exactly the moment Atsushi chooses to fall asleep on Akutagawa's shoulder. Thanks to god, his cough has slackened, so he won't awake his boyfriend.

Looking to the dark glass, he stares at his own reflection. Maybe he can celebrate a peaceful New Year's Eve this year… About Christmas, the fact they're going to stay at his father's house takes all the little excitement he could feel off.

He also stares at Atsushi's reflection. Is it ok to take him again to his parent's place? He feels no guilt about having doubts on how they're raising his "little brother". Dazai is still Dazai, after all. But, considering he's an almost independent adult, it is nothing of his business.

An announce over a loudspeaker says they're arriving, and Akutagawa's mind comes back to real life.

—Atsushi—he shakes him, and the albino starts to wake up, looking at him with sleepy eyes and an absentminded expression. And Akutagawa has to roll his eyes to protect his weak heart from such attack.

* * *

The table is prepared, food is getting ready, the television has been on for twenty minutes and Kouyou is taking a sip of wine while she waits and guards. Although being a babysitter is not her passion, she accepted to arrive to their house earlier because of Dazai. "The psychiatrist stated it's better not to let him alone" Chuuya said.

She still wonders what did Chuuya see in that man. Yes, he is handsome, but he only causes trouble, and their kids are the same. Akutagawa acts like he doesn't have a family at all, and that kid… Kouyou shivers. He could be worse, though.

Still now, watching that dark haired man zapping with a bored expression, she can't find a reason aside of being good looking and sometimes intelligent.

She sighs. It's still not enough.

The sound of the door opening shakes their thoughts away, and Dazai finally reacts, stands up and goes to the entrance hall. From there, Kouyou hears Yumeno's steps getting near to the living room, Akutagawa's coughs and Dazai and Chuuya arguing about something.

—Merry Christmas! —the kid says, he still carries that horrible doll. Why do they keep buying Kyu that kind of toys?

—Merry Christmas—she answers, with a soft smile.

* * *

The cold air shows that, despite the warm and happy festivity a big amount of Earth's population is celebrating, it's still December. Still, Chuuya doesn't seem to feel cold, and stares at the smoke ascending from his lips, in a tired serenity.

He doesn't need to hear him to know he's coming.

—Chuuya?

—You're still convalescent. Get inside—Dazai pouts, pretending he's hurt because of Chuuya's attitude. — What do you want?

—You're so rude—he complains, sitting beside the redheaded. — Can't I just come to enjoy the delightful winter air?

—No.

—Tsch.

—So?

No answer. It irritates him, but he should get used to it.

—Did you know Akutagawa said he's not coming back for Christmas? Like, never again.

—Mm. He says that almost every year.

—Maybe today was the definitive.

Dazai's voice has become serious, and Chuuya shivers. "It's weather's fault, probably".

—And maybe you should, too.

A smile. Dazai is capable of saying that while smiling.

—Shut up. I'm not doing that.

Chuuya knows "shut up" is not the best answer, he also knows their communication as a couple isn't the best.

But he also knows he loves Dazai so much.

—If I haven't left you yet, I really doubt I will. Also, I got used to your fixations long ago. It'd be strange to live without them.

—Is that so? —that's the only reply. Chuuya throws and steps on the cigarette, waiting. He doesn't know what he's exactly waiting for, he just wants something that makes him feel these Christmas, all of them, were worth it.

Dazai holds his hand, his eyes stuck on the dark sky, like he was searching for the correct words in the constellations.

—In that case—he breathes in, and finally looks into Chuuya's eyes. —please, stay.

Chuuya accidentally smiles.

—As if I had a choice.


End file.
